


Never?

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech Masters
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelo wasn't sure how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: biphobic dialogue.
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 165

Angelo was never sure afterward how it happened, but Zor had definitely gotten into his personal space. Seeing that he'd spent the past few weeks trying not to see how attractive the other man -- the _alien_ , he reminded himself -- was, this was a more disturbing development than it might otherwise have been.

Angie grabbed Zor by the front of his uniform, intending to shove him away. Instead he found himself kissing him bruisingly hard.

They came up for air, and sanity returned. He shuddered to imagine Lieutenant Sterling walking in on them. "Mom always told me: never trust a bisexual."


End file.
